Accused Rebel Red Neck
by Dragon Protecter 5-1-5-0
Summary: After being accused of murder Ashton Knight Ketchum vanishes from society, after a year he is pronounced dead. He now lives the life of a rebel red neck out in the country with his mom and brother Pi, but now after three years of being 'dead' he receives a letter to the WPC from Goodshow. Let the adventure begin.
1. The Adventure Begins

"normal" human speech

" _italics_ " Pokemon speech

It started out like any other day out here in the country Murkrow going off at 6 am sharp.

"Gods I hate those birds." Yep that's me Ashton Knight Ketchum a 6ft 3in 18 year old Red Neck with a Toxic reputation and personality to boot (no pun intended).

"Ashton get up." That would be my mother Delila Rose Ketchum, greatest cook I know. She's 6ft and 40 years old. "Knight… Knight… (Sigh) I guess your bother will have to (gust of wind flies past) eat… it."

'Yeah the day he eats my food is the day I die.' I thought.

 _"Wow new record."_ A voice call's from the counter. That voice would belong to my yellow fur ball of a brother Pikachu we've been together for over 8 years now.

I finish my meal, grab Pi, and were out the door in under 2min time for work.

While Pi and I were out counting the Tauros I decided to ask him a question.

"Hey Pi can I ask you something?" I'm a bit nervous.

 _"Sure Ash ask away."_ he answers with a smile.

I take a deep breath, "Do you think that we should go back?"

He looks at me thoughtfully. " _I don't know but… wait, bro have you been thinking about that again?_ _"_

I nod my head.

 _"It's been over 3 years now."_ he states and there's the look.

"It's just I miss my old friends but I don't know what they would think or react to me."I run my hand through my hair. " I mean everyone thinks were dead." _ **  
**_

He gives me a little jolt to get my attention. _" Listen Ash 3 things, first stop acting like a new born calf, second I miss them too, and third if we went back and they even accepted that were alive their parents would have the Swinub on are ass before we'd know it."_ He exclaims.

I just shrug and sigh.

We continue with are work feeding the Mareep, collecting the Torchic eggs, and training the Ponyta and Rapidash. After we finished we headed back to the house, but before we enter mom comes out in a hurry.

"Ash…Ash!" She stops in front of us hunched over panting.

 _"Um… mom you OK?_ " Pi asks her.

"I'm fine Pikachu just haven't ran that much lately." She stands up strait, "A red, white, and blue Pigeot just flew in with this letter in its beak."

As she hands it to me I ask "Have you looked at it yet?"

She smile's "Nope it's addressed to you."

I look at Pi and open the letter.

 **Dear Ashton Ketchum**

 **You are invited to attend the World Pokemon Championship in Rust Burrow Kentucky where you will battle your way to the top for the title of Pokemon Champion, a cash prize of 100,000,000 Poke, and to be entered into each hall of legends in every reign. If you accept this challenge please sign the card in the envelope and give it to U.S.A. the Pigeot that delivered this.**

 **Ketchum or should I say Rebel Raven, you are harder to track down then you should be. I need your help, ever since you 'died' the leagues have just sucked. I haven't seen a decent explosion since your Kalos final's. Please the leagues funds and ratings are lower than my height. I know with your skills we can bring the leagues to there former glory. In return I'm willing to accept anything you need of my status.**

 **Mr. Goodshow**

 **Hey there Ash I'd like to let you know that your old friends are all attending as are some of their parents maybe this will give you a reason to return to the living.**

 **Scott**

I look up from the letter and see mom and Pi smiling and only one thing came to mind, "Well what are we waiting for let's get the gang and start packing." I cheer.

And with smiles from ear to ear we begin our new adventure.


	2. Stop One Mark & Sarah

"normal" human speech

" _Italics_ " Pokemon speech

After getting that invite to the WPC mom, Pi, and I jump into my jacked up mud covered raven black F-150 Raptor Red Neck Addition. It rides on 40"s, 2 flags attached to the bed, 1 rebel and 1 America, and a pure steel bumper guard like the ones on cop cars only higher quality.

"So honey where are we going again?" she asks wile reading Home Defense Monthly.

"Well first we're heading to Wolfs Ranch to pick up Mark and his little sister Sarah, then we go into town to grab Mr. and Mrs. Critter, and finally we head for Rust Burrow Kentucky where Buck and Sugar will meet us." I state with a mischievous grin.

" _Um… Ash if you don't mind me asking, why are they all coming?"_ Pi says cocking his head to the side.

I adjust the rear view mirror to see him.

"Well drear brother of mine that would ruin the surprise." I snicker.

After driving for about an hour we turn into Wolfs Ranch drive and there sitting on the front porch strumming a guitar is my old friend Mark a.k.a. Timber Wolf. Marks a 6'9" 23 year old guitarist.

"Wolf how have you been?" I question.

"Oh you know just the usual, helping dad run the ranch, trying to keep crazy out of trouble, and visiting mom." At the last part he looks down.

Throwing an arm over his shoulder, "Bro we talked about this she's in a better place and remember she told you to look after your sister so don't let her see you like this man be strong."

"Since when have you become a psychiatrist?" he laughs.

"When the Timber Wolf turned into a coyote." We share a laugh. "Now where is…" I start before a pair of hands covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice chimes.

"Does she have smooth flowing white hair, cowgirl boots, cut offs, a mid drift top, and would her name happen to be Sarah?" I ask with a smile.

"Dam it, how do you always know?" the voice wines.

Without my smile wavering I take the hands off my eyes and turn to see my whole world. My girlfriend Sarah a.k.a. Wolf Pup she's 5'8", 18 years old, she is also Marks little sister, and as gentle and dangerous as a rose.

"Well I don't know anyone else in this world that has the voice of an angel, enchanting sapphire eyes, smooth light tanned skin, and long flowing white hair that would make Arceus herself jealous." I flirt then pull her in for a kiss.

"Oh Raven your to sweet." She blushes like a rose.

"Anything for my little Wolf Pup." I continue to flirt.

"Alright that's enough face sucking don't we have some place to be?" Mark tries to interject.

I stare into my lover's eyes and then a strong jolt of static goes through me.

"What the fuck Pi?" I hiss at my brother.

Giving me a glare, _"We have to go you love bird we still have another stop to make."_

"Shit! OK Sarah you're with Pi and I, Mark grab your guitar and truck, my mom will ride with you." I freak.

We all pile in and haul ass to town. Stop one check.


	3. Ideas & Shine

**Accused Rebel Rednecks**

 **Ideas & Shine**

 **Noon**

 **Outskirts Of Town**

 **POV: Ash/Raven**

After leaving Wolfs Ranch we spent around 2 hours driving to town. Sarah, Pi, and I were in my F-150 Raptor listening to some Florida George Line.

Ash: "So sweetie I've been thinking about something of late that may or may not be a good idea." I ask my love.

She looks at me with a questioning and confused expression.

Sarah: "What's on your mind Hun?" she asks.

Ash: "Well we're the Rebel Rednecks and so far only Mr. Critter gave us a job offering at his bar & grill, and don't get me wrong we've made a good profit from it but I think we should try for a bigger pay load and I think I know just what we can do." I explain to her.

She then turns to Pi and he just shrugs. Then turns back to look at me.

Sarah: "So what's this idea of yours?" she questions again.

Ash: "Well in the invite that I showed you and Mike do you remember the part about Goodshow needing more of a profit? I know when I return to the living more of the leagues profits will go up but not as much as he thinks. Sure the [Pride Of Kanto Rises From The Dead] heading in the paper and on the news would bring people to this championship like its Ducklett season, but if we were to hold a few concerts at the event then not only would the leagues financial issues be taken care of but with how desperate Goodshow is right now we could split the cash from the concerts and maybe make a little off of the local bars." I finish with a grin.

Ash: "So what do you think?" I ask her.

She looks to me and the facial expression plastered on her was hysterical, so funny in fact Pi started crying from laughter. Her eyes were as wide as a Loudreds ears and her jaw dropped so far that a Gyarados would be jealous.

Sarah: "Ok who are you and what did you do with my Ash?" she says shocked for some reason.

Ash: "I'm sorry what are you talking about?" I ask kind of freaked out.

Sarah: "Babe that's got to be the best idea that anyone I've ever known of has had!" she exclaims. "Sorry if I sound shocked but you aren't really known for your ideas." she shyly says.

I turn to her with my best fake hurt expression I can muster.

Ash: "Oh my love how you hurt me so." I quip.

Sarah: "Really… you really went there?" she deadpans

Ash: "Yep." I yip with the biggest grin ever.

Sarah: "You ass." She jabs.

Ash: "I know you are but what am I?" I jab right back.

Sarah: "Why you little." She groans with a face as red as my Charizards tail flame.

Right after we have our little fun we hear snickering from the back seat. She turns and I look in the rear view to see Pi rolling in the back seat in pain, probably from laughing so hard.

Sarah: "What's so funny Pi?" she questions.

Pi: **"** _ **You 2 are too much, you make me and Sylvie look like the king and queen of normal relationships.**_ **"** He cries through the fits of laughter.

Ash: "Oh bro thanks for reminding me." I grin.

Sarah looks at me with her brow raised. While Pi cocks his head to the side confused.

Pi: **"** _ **What did I remind you about?**_ **"** he asks.

Ash: "Well I've been talking with Sylvie of late and she's wondering when you're going to give her some little Pichu's and Eevee's." I smile.

Sarah starts laughing her ass off while Pi waves his arms in the air like a crazed fan.

Pi: _**"Wait what? I… I don't know what you're talking about she never said anything about kids."**_ he tries to deny.

Ash: "Denial is a river in Egypt." I quip.

Pi: _**"Shut…shut up and drive."**_ he snaps.

And with that said and done Sarah and I laugh at his misfortune as we continue on our way to Shine & Dine.

 **1:oopm**

 **Shine and Dine Bar & Grill**

 **POV: Pi**

As both trucks pull into are personal spots you can smell steak and the scent of alcohol in the air. I hop out of the truck onto Ash's shoulder and we head inside. Right when we enter a Houndoom and Mightyena walk up to us smiling. They belong to Mr. and Mrs. Critter in other words security. The Houndooms name is Fear and the Mightyenas name is Dread.

Pi: _**"Fear; Dread it's been quite some time. How are you 2 and Mr. and Mrs. Critter doing of late?"**_ I ask the 2.

Dread: _**"Well were fine but I'm the only one right now that's doing security. Fear here has to take care of the little demons of ours, mom and dad are fine but incomes quite low lately."**_ Dread answers.

Ash: "Wait little demons, you mean to tell me that you to had pups, that would mean Pi and Sylvie have nieces and nephews." My brother says jumping for joy. **(I know there's a Nurse Joy joke here I just can't remember.)**

Pi: _**"Fan-Fuckin'-Tastic."**_ I grumble.

Ash: "And what's this about low income?" Ash asks while scratching Dread.

Fear: _ **"Well to answer your questions yes we have three pups Pain, Suffer, and Terror, yes Pi and Sylvie are now aunt and uncle to the three, and finally the Arceus damn accountants from the bank keep on increasing the payment of are building its now 100 poke a week and we just aren't getting enough business to keep up with the payments were now a month behind and we have to the end of this month to get the cash or we get the boot."**_ Fear rants.

Ash: "Calm down now Fear how about Dread takes me to Mr. Critter so he can tell me in more detail?" Brother suggest to them.

I jump onto Sarah's head since I know that going with him would be boring.

Dread: _**"Sure Ash follow me."**_ Dread say walking off behind the bar.

Ash: "Sarah I'll be right back here's my cell call Scott and ask him if he knows anything else about this championship that might be of interest." he say walking .

Sarah: "Ok dear have fun." She smiles.

And with that as he heads for the back room to talk with Mr. Critter while the rest of us go and sit at a booth.

Pi: 'Time to see what this WPC is all about.' I think.

 **1:45pm**

 **Shine And Dine Bar & Grill**

 **POV: Sarah**

While we all take a seat at a booth and wait for Ashy to return I can't help but wonder how he's going to react when I tell him.

Delilah: "So Sarah when you going to tell him?" Delilah asks.

Looking around nervously embarrassed of being found out.

Sarah: "I… don't kn…know what your talk…talking about." I say trying to avoid the question.

Delilah: "Oh lass don't think you can hide it from me I knew about it last week." She says triumphantly.

Mark looks at us like we're nuts until Pi sniff's my stomach.

Sarah: "Aaaahhh… Pi No." I glare.

Pi: "Pikachu pi pika pikapi ( _ **Your with child aren't you?**_ )?" He asks not backing down from my glare.

Sarah: "What Of Course Not." I shout at him.

Pi: "Pi...chu pi pikachupi…pika ( _ **Alright who stared this was is you or Ash?**_ )?" he asks smirking.

Sarah: "WE'VE DONE NO SUCH THING!" I scream.

Pi: "PI PIKA PI CHU PIKACKUPI **(** _ **YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WOMAN!**_ **)**!" he screams right back sparking.

If there's one thing I know it's that when Pi starts sparking you best dam do what he says, unless you like being lit up like a Christmas tree.

Sarah: "Fine… it was me… he was having a bad day, you know with remembering the past and well I'm not the best at using my words so…yeah." I tell sighing.

Pi: "Pikachupi… pi ch pi pika pi **(** _ **Sarah… why didn't you tell us?**_ **)**?" he asks me.

Sarah: "I just didn't want anyone to know yet he's been working so hard lately that not only do I not ever get the chance to but, I'm scared how he will react." I say tearing up.

Mark: "Sis I know I shouldn't say this but did I ever tell you what I told mom before you we're born?" he asks.

Sarah: "No… I don't think so." I answer confused.

Mark: "She was acting just like you are right now and I told her 'its normal to be scared but would you rather be scared when he finds out on his own or do you want to feel relaxed in knowing he will be ready for when it happens'." He quotes.

Sarah: "Thanks you guys… I think I'll tell him sometime in the WPC." I say sealing fate.

Delilah: "That's wonderful dear, now who wants a drink?" Delilah asks.

All: "YES!" We all scream.

 **2:30pm**

 **Shine And Dine Bar & Grill**

 **POV: Ash**

Leaving Mr. Critter's office with Dread I can't help but shake my head and sigh. I walk over to the booth that Mark, Sarah, Pi, Fear, and my mom are at and sit down and smack my head into the table.

Mark: "So what did you get from Mr. Critter?" Mark asks passing me a mason jar fill with shine.

Ash: "Do you really want to know?" I ask taking a few chugs.

They all nod.

Ash: "Ok here's the situation." I begin.

Flashback

 _As I walk into Mr. Critter's office I see papers and folders everywhere. That and I smell bourbon all around the room. As I begin to look around I'm interrupted by Mr. Critter._

 _Mr. Critter: "Ah; welcome Ash it's been to long my boy." he says trying to sound cheery._

 _Ash: "It's good to see you as well Mr. Critter but I'd like it if we could cut the small talk and get down to business. I hear that the bank wants this building and that you're a month behind in payments." I state._

 _He walks to and sits in his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighs._

 _Mr. Critter: "Well you heard right the dam bank wants this building but not just mine but the entire street. Apparently someone has bribed my agent's and have hacked the Shine & Dines bank account and transferred all are money somewhere else. The same has happened to the other stores on this street. Everyone else has already started to move out, but I was raised in this building and I'll be dammed before it's taken from me." he explains._

 _Ash:"Hm… this is quite the problem here." I confirm._

 _Mr. Critter: "Yes it is but I was able to get an old friend of mine to bribe them into giving me another month to acquire the cash. Only I don't know how I'll come up with the cash in time." He says sadly._

 _Ash: "I see… Ok, I've got an idea on how I can help you would you like to hear it?" I ask him._

 _He looks up at me to meet my eyes._

 _Mr. Critter: "Sure what you got in mind?" he asks._

 _Ash: "Ok I've got an invite to the WPC and Mr. Goodshow is desperate for me to return and said that I can use his status for anything I need and the cash prize is more than I could ever make in my life time. So I'm proposing this, you and Mrs. Critter come with the band and I to this championship because I can get Goodshow to look into this scandal and I can get that prize money and we can get this entire street back to its former beauty. Not to mention you have always wanted to see me battle. So do we have a deal?" I finish._

 _He strokes his beard and looks at my hand._

 _Mr. Critter: "I trust you Ash you've helped me before and I know you never fail at your tasks no matter how impossible they seem, so yes you have a deal." He agrees shaking my hand. The deal is set._

 _Ash: "Great now I'm going to meet up with the gang and head for Rust Burrow City meet us at the stadium." I inform him._

 _Mr. Critter: "I'll see you there." He says and walks off to get ready._

 _I turn and walk out of the office._

Flashback Ends

Ash: "And that's how it went." I explain to them chugging down the rest of the shine.

Man Moonshine always clears my mind.

Mark: "Well it sounds like we have another thing to add to the list of reasons to kick some competition ass." Mark smiles.

Delilah: "Ash honey you weren't planning on winning the WPC we're you?" mom asks me.

Ash: "Your right mom I'd only planned to return and stay until those traitorous parents payed for there lies." I said confirming her suspicion.

Sarah: "Well babe what are we waiting for lets sling some mud and haul ass!" Sarah shouts in excitement.

After that we left Shine & Dine and headed for the WPC.

Ash: 'Time to show the world what they missed.' I thought.


	4. A Story To Tell

"normal" human speech/notes

" _italic bold"_ pokemon speech

"italic" flashback

 **5:00pm:**

 **Heading To WPC:**

 **Ash POV:**

After leaving Shine & Dine the gang and I head out for Rust Burrow Kentucky. After about 3 hours of driving and joking around through the radio I hear Mark ask me a question.

Mark: "Hey Ash you know it never really hit me till now but you never told us how you seem to know what all of our pokemon are saying so how do you know?" he asks me.

Sarah: "Yeah Ash after 2 an half years of us dating you never did tell me how you do it ether." Sarah says agreeing with her brother.

I look into the back seat through the rear view and see Pi nod.

Ash: "Alright I'll tell you guys how I can understand all pokemon. I guess it started during my first encounter with Mewtwo." I sigh knowing this day would come.

Flashback

 _Darkness that's all I can see. Last thing I remember was getting hit by Mew and Mewtwo's attacks. It's weird really I can't see anything or move yet I can hear what's going on. I just sit there in the darkness listening._

 _Ash: "Strange it sounds like the battle has stopped. No roars of anger or cries of pain." I say into the darkness._

 _I still wait hearing nothing._

 _Ash: "Man I really would like to know what's going on." I state clearly irritated._

 _?: "Ash… Ash…" a sad voice calls out._

 _Ash: "Huh; who's there?" I ask a little scared._

 _?: "Come on Ash wake up!" the voice calls desperately._

 _Ash: "Wait I know that squeak." I say quite confused._

 _That sounds like Pikachu but I can understand him, what's going on here?_

 _Pi: "No Ash please come back please. You're the first friend I've ever had, you changed me from a mean rat to someone who's able to trust, and just like the others were family. Your my brother don't leave me please." Pikachu starts to cry._

 _With tears in my eyes I can only wish that I could hug him. Then to my shock I hear more cries of sorrow. Are the other Pokemon crying? After about a minute or so the darkness around me starts to fade and I begin to glow. Next thing I know I'm staring at a shocked teary eyed Pikachu my Pikachu, my friend, and my brother._

 _Pi: "Ash is it really you?" he asks me._

 _Ash: "Yes it's me brother it's me." I confirm._

 _Pi: "Your back… you're really back, please never scare me like that again!" he jumps into my arms crying._

 _Ash: "Don't worry Pi I'm not leaving you anytime soon, it'll take more than legendary power to stop me." I say beginning to cry._

 _We stay like that for quite some time. Until it hits him, he backs up out of my arms and looks at me surprised._

 _Pi: "Ash you understood me how?" he asks._

 _Ash: "I don't really know myself Pi but if I had to guess something about they're psychic power mixing with my aura." I ponder._

 _Pi: "So you heard all of that?" he asks smiling._

 _Ash: "Yeah buddy and you've always been a brother in my eyes." I say with a grin._

 _He jumps into my arms crying again. While he gets it out of his system I look around and to see everyone staring._

 _Ash: "Hey a little privacy please?" I shout._

Flashback End

Ash: "And that's how it began and it just kept increasing, every time I caught a new pokemon I immediately could understand them." I finish my story.

Sarah: "Wow babe that's amazing!" Sarah beams with wonder.

Mark: "Man you lucky son of a buck." Mark radios.

After my story has ended we return our focus back to our destination Rust Burrow City.


	5. Muddy Introductions

**Accused Rebel Redneck**

 **Old Friends In Muddy Places**

 **8:00pm**

 **WPC Parking lot**

 **POV: Ash/Raven**

Well after about a day of traveling we have finally made it to Rust Burrow City. Only got pulled over once, it's a new record. Any ways Rust Burrow is a small town with some rich history of revolving around me but we'll talk about that later. Now were at the parking lot for the WPC but why walk for about a half mile.

Mark: "So are we walking or flying up?" he asked.

Right before I could answer Sarah grabbed me.

Sarah: "Ash please not walking anything but walking." She pleads.

Ash: "Really you think I would make my angel walk half a mile and please while in public refer to me as Raven?" I said surprised.

Delilah: "Well dear what are we going to do then?" Mom sighs out probably because she already knows my answer.

I just dangle my keys in front of them.

Raven: "LETS SLING SOME MUD!" I shout.

And with smiles on all their faces we jump into are rides and take off through the woods, mud, and water.

Raven: "YE HAW!" I scream.

While mudding I hear over the radio.

Delilah: "Raven you know your breaking the law right?" Mom asks well more like she states.

Raven: "Mom does it really sound like I care this is redneck fun it's a part of my life." I tell her making my point.

 **8:10pm**

 **Rust Burrow Woods**

 **POV: May**

Dawn: "Hey… guys… can… we… stop… please…" she says wiped.

Max: "Come on Dawn stop whining we're almost there just another 20 minutes." My brother says jumping around.

May: "Max that is no way…" I started to scold before the ground started to shake.

All (except Leaf, Lillie, Gladion and Gary): "EARTHQUAKE!" everyone screams except those 4 which completely confuses me.

It goes on for about five minutes and then changes to what sounds like music.

May: "Leaf, Lillie, Gladion, and Gary how come you didn't flip?" I ask them.

Leaf: "Um; because that wasn't an earthquake." She deadpans.

Iris: "Wait that wasn't an earthquake?" she yells.

Leaf: "Gary would you like to tell them babe or should I?" she asks her young professor.

Gary: "Of course dear." He laughs.

Max: "Would you just tell us what that fucking noise was." My brother shouts.

Gary: "Fine; that would happen to be an old friend of ours." he explains.

 **(Input-Roar Of Truck Engine That Would Put Grave Digger To Shame.)**

Serena: "An old friend?" our Kalos Queen asks.

 **(Roar!)**

Gary/Gladion: "A rival and brother in all but blood!" the 2 shout.

 **(Roar!)**

Brock: "Do we know this 'old friend'?" our breeder/doctor asks.

 **(Roar!)**

Leaf/Lillie: "Yes… and… no…." they say.

I'm completely confused.

Misty: "Um… guys; what's that coming at us?" our Cerulean City gym leader hesitates.

We look to where she's pointing and not that far away are two giant dust clouds heading right for us.

Gary: "That would be them." He confirms.

As the clouds get closer I can see two dark figures emerge from them and man was I shocked to see two massive trucks tearing through the mud and dirt like its nothings. To sum it all up in one word 'terrifying'. They keep coming and before I know it their both a mere twenty feet in front of us.

May: "Holy Hell that's some serious steel!" I shout in both terror and shock.

Voice: "Why thank you mam." A male voice calls from the truck.

Gary: "Dude get down here." Gary shouts at the driver.

Voice: "Gary what do you know, be right down." The male voice calls.

The driver side door opens and a young man hop's out, shuts his door, goes around to the passenger side and opens it. Wanting a better view we all walk up to the passenger side and what we saw made the boy's drool and the girls and I drop our jaws. Being helped out of the passenger side by the man was a bare foot young woman that I could only describe as a 'beautiful silver haired goddess'.

Young man: "There you go sweat heart, Pi lock her up." The man yells into the truck.

Goddess: "Thanks honey, forgot to bring my boots with us." She shyly smiles.

Confused once again.

Young man: "Don't worry babe I brought them just in case you forgot and anyway I think you look even more gorgeous like this." He smoothly says.

Wow… just… wow.

Goddess: "Babe come on you know the rule, no flirting when in the presence of other people." She scolds. "But thanks for the complement love." She steals a kiss.

May: "Wow Brock you should have him teach you his technique." I say.

Brock: "I'm tempted." He says smacking himself.

Pi: " _Pi pikapipika._ " A little yellow blur jumps out from inside of the truck right into her arms, it's a pikachu.

Goddess: "And thank you too Pi you guys are just too sweet." She says stealing another kiss from the man and rubs noses with the Pikachu.

Pi: " _Chaaaa_!" the little yellow mouse cries in delight.

The man looked at us and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Leaf and Lillie crashing into him amazingly he didn't fall over instead he caught them.

May: "Leaf, Lillie… what are… what are you doing?" I shout in total shock since they never do this with anyone.

Leaf: "Raven its sooooooooo good to see you again; you… need to visit… more." She cries into his chest.

May: 'Wait; Leaf, the Leaf is crying in a man's arms. What is happening in this world?

Lillie: "At least call us or something." She cries just like Leaf.

Raven: "Hush now angles… please don't cry, I know I should have visited my sisters more, but you know why I can't I'm so sorry." The man now known as Raven comforts the crying girl's.

Leaf just stayed in his arms crying her heart out while Lillie finally let go. Wondering why Gary isn't helping Leaf I look to him and that he's smiling with teary eyes.

May: 'Wait Gary's tearing up what's going on here.' I think.

Leaf's crying finally stops yet she isn't leaving Raven's arms.

Goddess: "Now that's just too cute she fell asleep in your arms honey." She point out.

Raven: "sigh… just like when she was little always crying when I came home from a long journey and then falling asleep in my arms…sigh." He says smiling.

Gary walks over to him and holds his arms out for him. Raven puts Leaf in his arms and points to the truck behind his.

I'm about to ask the question that's on everyone's mind but Dawn beat me to it.

Dawn: "Um… hello are you the friends that those 4 told us about?" she asks nervously.

He turns to Dawn and walks up to her which causes her to take a step back probably in fear he is quite scary. He looks her right in the eyes for a minute until Dawn steps back and gasps causing him to smile which creeps me out.

 **8:30pm**

 **Road To WPC**

 **POV: Dawn**

I couldn't believe who's in front of me the smile the faded z's and those chocolate brown eyes.

Dawn: "Ash is… is it really you?" I ask in whisper.

Raven: "Diamond." he says.

I'm about to question why'll tears roll down my face but he stops me and shushes me and winks.

 **8:33pm**

 **Road To WPC**

 **POV: May**

We all are freaked out now. Paul tries to make him back off but Raven just puts his hand up stopping him.

Brock: "Dawn what… what's going on you never break like this around anyone but…'no it can't be.'" He says with is jaw dropping.

Raven holds her and Dawn shakes in his arms.

Misty: "Brock what's happening?" she asks.

Brock: "I'm not sure at least not yet." He says.

Dawn: "Thank you Raven, thank you." She smiles.

Raven: "It's my job lass it's my job." He smiles

Dawn: "Hehe; and you do it so well." She giggles.

Serena: "So sir can we get a name please?" she asks.

Raven: "Sorry my Queen where are my manners, my name is sir Raven." He kneels like a knight.

I know I've said before but I'll say it again I'm confused.

Serena: "Oh um... that's quite alright sir Raven but may I ask; why you are here?" She says blushing.

Raven: "Well my Queen I would like to escort you and company to the event just a ways up, no Queen should have to walk through all this." He says still kneeled.

Serena: "Oh than it that case we would be honored to have such a powerful escort, thank you sir Raven." She acts.

Raven: "No my Queen thank you." He bows again.

Drew: "Whatever; now tell me who this hot… curvy…" Salad head says getting a little too close for comfort but…

FLASH CRACK!

Before he even could get any farther he was struck in the jaw by a GIANT FUCKING Charizard.

May: "WHAT THE FUCK?" I scream.

Raven: "Hahahahaha; that was beautiful Volcanic." He laughs his ass off.

Misty: Why'd your Charizard slug Drew?" she asks him.

Raven: "Well what would you expect from my love Sarah's 1st out of 730 body guards?" He answers her.

Volcanic: " _Touch the lady again and I'll snap you in half, roast your corpse, and feed you to the Sharpedo._ " He growls.

Iris: "What did… it… just say…?" she asks.

Raven: "Let's just say Sharpedo love roasted human." He evilly grins.

Gulp

Raven: "Anyway I'm Raven Knight and this beautiful angel is my girlfriend Sarah Wolf." He smiles.

Sarah: "It's about time we met Ravens sisters and rivals group of friends we know everything about yawl. Your Brock the ex-Pewter City gym leader now pokemon/human doc and my love here has read all your books. Misty the Cerulean City gym leader, one of the four sensational sisters, and FYI your my fav. Tracey pokemon watcher and assistant of Professor Samual Oak .May winner of the Hoenn and Johto Grand Festivals, devourer of ramen, and I love your battling style. Max winner of the Hoenn and Johto Leagues, now Petalburg gym leader, and I know someone who wants you as they're student. Drew the Prince Of Hoenn and runner up in Hoenn and Johto. Dawn top fashion designer in Sinnoh, Kanto, and Kalos, winner of each Grand Festival, and my pokemon love your designs. Paul winner of the Sinnoh league and third member of Sinnoh elite four. Iris Unova Champion and master of dragon's. Cilan the multi-connoisseur and one of the three Striatin City gym leaders. Clemont the Lumious City gym leader and inventor of the Poke speech ear piece, which I use. Bonnie Fairy and Dragon specialist and owner of Poke-Care Mansion. And Finally Serena the Kalos Queen and Kalos Champion, your performances are the best of the best and I love your poke'vision videos. It's a pleasure to meet yawl." She bows.

Pi/Volcanic: " _Hi/Sup|Pi/Char_ " Pi says jumping onto Gladions shoulder while Volcanic fist bumps Gary.

May: "Um... ok now about that ride?" I ask Raven.

Raven: "Ah yes girls my truck bed boys the other truck." He answers.

We follow his directions and then we're off.

 **8:40pm.**

 **Raven's Truck**

 **POV: Raven**

After about 5 minutes of bouncing around I hear a tap on the back window.

Raven: "Pi could you answer that?" I ask my static brother.

Pi: " _Sure thing Ash._ " He salutes; I don't know where this came from or when it happened.

I look into the rear view to I see Pi unlock the back window sliding door. I had to try really hard not to laugh at the faces the girls were making when they saw Pi up close.

Pi: " _How may I be of service_?" he asks like a butler, it was getting really hard not to laugh now.

Serena: "Now aren't you just the cutest thing ever." The Queen squeals.

By now Sarah was holding her sides in pain from laughing and Pi had his ears dropped to the sides. Before anymore embarrassment could befall upon my brother the Princess pops her head inside.

May: "Um… could we talk to Raven?" she asks blushing.

Raven: "Of course you can Sapphire I've got nothing to hide." I answer her request.

May: "Um… alright we wanted to know if… wait a minute how do you know my nickname I never told you?" she asks in shock.

By now everyone in the truck was listening.

Raven: "Ash." I simple state.

Misty: "Wait you know Ash?" the redhead asks surprised.

Raven: "Of course I know who Ash is Misty or do you prefer 'Mist' he never said which you liked better." I calmly say to her, this was getting fun.

Serena: "How do you know Red?" the honey haired beauty asks. That got her some questioning looks.

Raven: "Ah; you must be Serena or in Ash's case Ruby. Hmm… he was right one of his little sister's is quite cute ain't that right bro?" I snicker with Pi.

She was blushing by now and was looking at the other girl's confused faces. Before Misty could say anything I thought I'd explain.

Raven: "Well you see girls I'm Ash's cousin from his dads side of the family, my side are all rebels so now you know where Ash got his rebellious side from, and Mist (Misty), Lilly (Iris), Sapphire (May), and Diamond (Dawn) 'Red' is Ash's nickname I'll let you think of why that is or you could ask Serena. And yes he has told me all of your nicknames that he gave you as well." I finish with my explanation.

It was getting a little to quite for my liking as I looked back in the rear view the girls were in some sort of shocked trance or something of the sort. I look back to the road and see a large muddy water puddle, I look at Sarah and Pi with a devilish smile and they both roll up their respective windows knowing my plan right away.

Raven: "Well if they're not going to come back to reality by themselves then I might as well help out." I thought with a smile.

I started to speed up and the girls didn't seem to notice oh how that was going to be there down fall bye-bye perfect hair.

SPLASH!

It was beautiful the muddy water flies up into the air and comes down like a torrent on them just ruining their clothes and their hair is now all muddy I thought it was a masterpiece.

Girls: "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL RAVEN!" they all scream at me.

All I did was laugh, I could tell that this was going to be one hell of an adventure who knows I might even get these girls to be rebels wouldn't mind making the guys as well but let's take 1 thing at a time.


	6. Offers & Deals

**Chapter: 6**

 **OFFERS & DEALS**

 **9:00pm**

 **Outside Goodshows Office**

 **POV: Ash/Raven**

After arriving at the stadiums pokemon center to drop off the old gang Mark and I head for Goodshows office. We park right at the door and Pi, Sarah, Mark, mom, and I head inside the lobby. While the others wait for Mr. and Mrs. Critter, they're security, Buck, and Sugar I head to the front desk to talk with the receptionist.

Ash: "Afternoon mam." I say tipping my hat to her.

Receptionist: "Oh hi are you here to see Mr. Goodshow?" she asks, I can tell she's bored probably from saying that same line every day.

Ash: "Yes mam names Raven Knight Goodshow sent me a letter asking for my assistance with the leagues profits." I inform the little lady with a smile.

As she's looking up the file I hear the doors open and in walk's Mr. and Mrs. Critter, Buck, and Sugar. They head over to the others and start to converse. I then feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around.

Ash: "Sorry mam friends of mine." I apologize.

Receptionist: "Oh no need to apologize just wanted to let you know Mr. Goodshow will send down Mr. Draconic to take you to him." She informs me with a sweet smile.

Ash: "Why thank you mam I hope you have a nice day," I tip my hat to her and walk back to the group.

Right before I get the chance to say hi Sugar jumps on top of me giggling.

Sugar: "Raven it's so good to see you again, how you been?" she asks cuddling me like I'm some kind of poke'plushy.

Ash: "It's great to see you too Sugar but could you please get off I can't breathe." I tell her starting to lose air.

Sugar: "Oh so sorry it's just that it's been a whole year since we performed together." She shyly shuffles her feet.

I just wrap her in my arms holding her it's something that her father always did to calm her down. Once I release her the others come up to us.

Buck: "How's it been Knight, crack any skulls lately?" Buck asks with a laugh.

Ash: "I've been good Buck but no skull cracking though." I tell him while laughing myself.

We all get caught up on what everyone missed in the last year until the elevator doors open and a man with spikey red hair, a black dress shirt with red trim, and a red Gyarados tattoo going up his right arm. This man's name is Lance Garit Draconic or as I like to call him Draco.

Lance: "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite redneck Raven, what are you doing here?" he asks me.

Ash: "Hey Draco it's been a long time and to answer your question a big birdy told me that the league is having some profit and excitement deductions correct." I inform.

Lance: "You got that right anyway let's see the big man." He offers.

Ash: "Just show me the way my friend." I agree with him.

As Lance and I get into the elevator and head up to Goodshows office I can't help but ask.

Ash: "So Lance is it really as bad as Goodshow stated in his letter? I ask my longtime friend.

Lance: "Sigh; yeah it's quite bad believe it or not you were actually all reginal champions' inspiration." He sadly smiles.

About a minute later we arrive in his office and every regional champion is here.

Goodshow: "Ah Ash my boy it's been to long since we last spoke, I hope you are here to accept my offer." Goodshow asks me.

Ash: "Well I am here to accept but I want to know exactly what you need from me and what I get in return." I state diplomatically.

Goodshow: "Of course, of course well here's the problem; you see ever since you're were framed for murder and vanished the league has run dry of entertainment the battles suck, no one can give these guys a run for their money, we get little to no profit from the tournaments, we had to close down the Kanto and Johto battle frontiers just to keep the 2 leagues stable and that only lasted for about a year, and to top it all off people are starting to call for a new league manager." He rants.

Ash: "Ok; now tell me the part about what I get from this." I say wanting to get this over with.

Goodshow: "Right, right, while you help us you have all access to the leagues files, while under my rule you will not have to worry about the police arresting you if you wish to be known during this event, you and your friends will get the grand Arceus sweet at Royal Hall Hotel, no press problems, and the chance to win this championship, not to mention get a little revenge on your old friends' parents. And while you're in this event I'll make it my own personal duty to find out who really committed the murder you were framed for and who framed you and pardon me for using a line from Buck but you'll get to crack they're skulls." He offers me.

Ash: "You know Goodshow those are perfect offers only I've got 1 more to add, any money that we get from the bands shows goes 50/50." I demand.

Goodshow; "You got yourself a deal Ash now the ceremony begins at 10 tonight so I want you and your band to get ready. Lance will ignite the flame and that's when I'll introduce the Rebels to the crowd, there are also posters hung up in the center so everyone will know about your performance here tonight, and finally you will have the first battle against whom ever you want to face tomorrow morning at 8." He confirms my deal and gives me the time frame.

Ash: "Thank you Goodshow I will see you tonight." And with that said I walk out and head back to the lobby.

As we leave the building and head for the hotel I've only got one thing on my mind.

'I wonder when I should show myself to everyone, hmm I'll think on it more later for right now I got to pick a good opening ceremony song for this. Look out world Ash Knight Ketchum is back and is out for blood.


	7. The Opening Ceremony

**(There will be 3 songs in this chapter all of which are today's country son if you want read it if you don't then skip it, have fun.)**

 **Chapter: 7**

 **THE OPENING CEREMONY**

 **9:00pm:**

 **WPC Stadium:**

 **Raven POV:**

After getting settled in our hotel room witch has a pool, bar, 3 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, and a balcony with scenery of the Petelburg Woods the band heads down to the main stadium for the opening ceremony. As we walk through the lobby we can see lines of people paying to see us perform. We were quite famous a year ago and our fans wanted to know what happened to us and why we stopped performing, but I guess hearing that the Rebel Rednecks are returning and performing at the world's biggest event brought people to it like moths to a flame. We head to the stadium and get ready for the ceremony.

Ash: "Ok; Wolf what team did you bring?" I ask my guitarist.

Mark: "Well boss I've got Ty **(Tyranitar)** and Gyro **(Steelix)** for security, Wrecker **(Aggron)** and Shield **(Bastiodon)** are on stage with me, Eruption **(Typhlosion)** is on standby just a call away, Soul **(Absol)** can't be here since she's keepn' tabs on the kids, and I can call upon Cobalt **(Cobalion)** if need be." He informs me.

Ash: "Wolf pup?" I ask my sweet heart.

Sarah: "Sylvie **(Sylveon)** , Harmony **(Gardevoir)** , and Del **(Delphox)** will be on stage with me, Cobra **(Arbok)** and Scythe **(Scyther)** are with Ty and Gyro, Ry **(Rhyperior)** is on standby, and Phoenix **(Moltres)** will be in the alter." She says while getting her boots on.

Ash: "Nice now Buck what about you?" I ask my drummer.

Buck: "Well I've got Saws **(Sawsbuck)** and Troap **(Tropius)** on stage, Arrow **(Aerodactyl)** and Talon **(Talonflame)** are our eyes in the sky, Terra **(Torterra)** and Avalanche **(Avalugg)** are on security, and Vision **(Virizion)** is with Ry and Eruption." He says while setting up his equipment.

Ash: "Ok; how about you Sugar?" I ask my second guitarist/singer.

Sugar: "Viper **(Seviper)** , Skull **(Scolipede)** , and Saur **(Venusaur)** are with security, Queen **(Vespiquen)** and Drill **(Beedrill)** are with me, Pearl **(Perrloin)** is being watched by Soul, and Life **(Xerneas)** is in her tree form just inside the forest." She lists off while tuning her guitar.

Ash: "Great; and I've got Volcanic **(Charizard)** , Forest **(Sceptile)** , Rex **(Tyrantrum)** , and Infernal **(Infernape)** are on security, Pi will be with mom, Luca **(Lucario)** , Shadow **(Greninja)** , and Justice **(Gallade)** are on stage, Reaper **(Yveltal)** and Nightmare **(Darkrai)** are hidden within the shadows, and Ruby **(Latias)** , Blur **(Latios)** , and Ozone **(Rayquaza)** are in the air." I tell them while searching through the songs.

We continued to get everything ready and before we knew it 10pm was upon us. As we wait for Goodshow to announce us to the crowd we watch Lance throw the torch in the alter and with a little help from Phoenix the flame burned bigger and brighter than ever. Just a few minutes later and we hear.

Goodshow: "OK; LADIES AND GENTALMEN ITS TIME TO FOR THE WORLD POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP TO FINALLY GET UNDER WAY, AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO KICK IT OFF THAN WITH THIS YEARS NUMBER 1 SPONSERS THE REDNECK REBELS!" he shouts to the cheering crowd.

We walk up onto the stage and take our places with are pokemon. I look back to my family and take a deep breath.

Raven: "HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE WPC WE ARE THE REDNECK REBELS MY NAME IS RAVEN, TO MY LEFT WE HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND WOLF PUP AND BEHIND HER IS HER BROTHER WOLF, NOW TO MY RIGHT WE HAVE SUGAR AND BEHIND HER IS HER FIANCE BUCK. WE CAME HERE TO DO A LITTLE SHOW FOR YOU TONIGHT AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY YOU MAY GET TO BATTLE US IN THIS EVENT. NOW WE HAVE 3 SONGS FOR YOU TONIGHT AND AFTER THAT GOODSHOW'S GIVEN ME THE CHANCE TO PICK SOMEONE FROM THE CROWD FOR A MOCK BATTLE. NOW ARE YOU READY!" I shout to the cheering crowd.

 **(Ok now if you want to read the music than I would suggest listening to the song while you do so adds more feeling behind it if you know what I mean. If you don't want to read it then just skip down to the battle.)**

" **Weekend" by: Brantley Gilbert**

 **Raven:**

Tick tock I'm on the clock and

I'm feeling like this job's just 9 to 5-ing my life away

It's like I'm back in school and I'm in the last class and

I'm passing time until the bell rang

Having visions of summertime

But wait a minute this is later tonight

Trying to make some tailgatin' song

Up in the moonlight and by the way

It's payday

 **Wolf/Raven:**

Live it up for the weekend

Pull it up have the time of your life

Take a shot for the regret double up

And it's bound to get double wild

Hey ladies let your hair down

We know ain't nobody scared now hell nah

Do your thing like it's spring break

Wake and brake and we at it again

Live it up for the weekend

 **Raven:**

Backwoods lookin' like Panama City

Bunch of jacked-up trucks and bikinis

Got a Yeti full of good ideas

Ain't worried about driving gonna stay right here

Wolf/Raven:

Live it up for the weekend

Pull it up have the time of your life

Take a shot for the regret double up

And it's bound to get double wild

Hey ladies let your hair down

We know ain't nobody scared now hell nah

Do your thing like it's spring break

Wake and brake and we at it again

Live it up for the weekend

 **Raven:**

Somebody said somethin' 'bout church on Sunday Amen

Somebody said somethin' 'bout work on Moday

Shh… don't say it again!

Wolf/Raven:

Live it up for the weekend

Pull it up have the time of your life

Take a shot for the regret double up

And it's bound to get double wild

Hey ladies let your hair down

We know ain't nobody scared now hell nah

Do your thing like it's spring break

Wake and brake and we at it again

Live it up for the weekend

 **All:**

Live it up

Live it up

For the weekend c'mon

Live it up

Live it up

For the weekend

Live it up

Live it up

For the weekend

Live it up

Live it up

 **Raven:**

For the weekend

Raven: "WELL THAT WAS A GOOD SONG TO START OF THIS WEEKEND. NOW THIS NEXT ONE WILL BE SUNG BY OUR GIRLS HERE AND ITS THEIR FIRST SO LETS GET IT GOING" I call out to the crowd.

 **Sarah:**

Why do you keep on staring?

That mirror, mirror, it ain't fair at all

Dress sizes can't define, don't let the

World decide what's beautiful, no

You won't make yourself a name

If you follow the rules

History gets made when

You're acting the fool

So don't hold it back and just run it

Show what you got and just own it

No, they can't tear you apart

 **Sarah/Sugar:**

If you trust your rebel heart,

Ride it into battle

Don't be afraid

Take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots

And kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take

The road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh,

Ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

 **Sugar:**

Don't follow anyone, march to

The rhythm of a different drum

Why do we analyze, break out, and

Criticize the crazy ones, oh

You won't make yourself a name

If you follow the rules

History gets made when

You're acting the fool

So don't hold it back and just run it

Show what you got and just own it

No, they can't tear you apart

 **Sarah/Sugar:**

If you trust your rebel heart,

Ride it into battle

Don't be afraid

Take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots

And kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take

The road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh,

Ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh,

Ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

 **Sarah:**

Put your hands up, show me that

You're one of a kind

Put your hands up, let me

Hear your voice tonight, oh

Sarah/Sugar:

If you trust your rebel heart,

Ride it into battle

Don't be afraid

Take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots

And kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take

The road less traveled on

If you trust your rebel heart,

Ride it into battle

Don't be afraid

Take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots

And kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take

The road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh,

Ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh,

Ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

Wear out your boots

And kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take

The road less traveled on

Traveled on,

Take the road less traveled on

The crowd just went crazy for that __

Raven: "NOW THAT WAS AMAZING THANK YOU GIRLS FOR THAT BEAUTIFUL PERFORMANCE, NOW FOR THE FINAL SONG TONIGHT IS SPECIAL I BELIEVE ITS TIME OUR FANS NO WHERE WE LIVE SO THAT'S WHAT THIS SONGS ABOUT" I shout out.

" **Hicktown" Jason Aldean**

 **Raven:**

Oh you like the way that sounds

Little Jimmy Jackson is jackin' up his Bronco

He's gonna lay a little rubber

Later on at the truck pull

All the girls are getting' pretty

Sprayin' on the White Rain

Yeah they're gonna get a rowdy

Tonight down at the football game

Yeah we let it rip

When we got the money

Let it roll

If we got the gas

It gets wild

Yeah but that's the way we get down

In a Hicktwon!

Well you can see the neighbors butt crack

Nailing on his shingles

And his woman's' smokin' Pall Mall's

Watchin' Laura Ingalls

And Granny's getting' lit

She's headin' out to bingo

Yeah my buddies and me are goin'

Muddin' down on Blue Hole Road

You know you know

We let it rip

When we got the money

Let it roll

If we got the gas

It gets wild,

Yeah, but that's the way we get down

In a Hicktown!

We hear folks in the city

Party in Martini Bars

And they like to show off

In their fancy foreign cars

Out here in the boondocks

We buy beer at Amoco

And crank our Kraco speakers

With that country radio!

We let it rip

When we got the money

Let it roll

If we got the gas

It gets wild

Yeah that's the way we get down

OH,OH!

We let it rip

When we got the money

Let it roll when we got the gas

It's buck wild

Yeah but that's the way we get down

In a Hicktown

In a Hicktown…

It's the way we get down

In a Hicktown

Yeah in a Hicktown…

Oh we ain't finished yet

We got you're country boy

And you're redneck girls

It's the party heard round the world

Right here in Hicktown!

Yeah in Hicktown

The whole town's gettin' down

Yeah we let it rip

When we got the money

Let it roll

If we got the gas

It's buck wild

Yeah but that's the way we get down

In a Hicktown!

In a Hicktown

Yeah that's the way we get down

Oh, take it home!

Raven: "ALL RIGHT YAWL THAT'S IT FOR THE SONGS TONIGHT NOW GIVE ME 5 MINUTES AND I'LL BE BACK TO PICK WHO GETS TO BATTLE ME SO HOLD YOUR RAPADASH!" I call out over the crowd.

After 5 minutes of changing into something cooler for the heat of battle I come back out.

Raven: "OK; NOW THE PERSON THAT WILL BE CHOSEN WILL NOT BE PICKED BY ME BUT BY MY BROTHER. PI PICK THE 'LUCKY' PARTICIPANT! I announce to all.

Everyone's faces were priceless no one other than my family know about Pi being my brother, so to see their faces when a Pikachu jumps onto stage was awesome. Pi looks over the crowd then looks at me and all I do is nod giving the go. He jumps off stage and runs right up onto Norman Maple.

Raven: "WELL LOOKS LIKE BROTHER HAS GOOD TASTES IN POWER. EVERYONE THE ONE TO CHALLENGE ME TONIGHT IS NONE OTHER THEN EX-PETALBURG GYM LEADER NORMAN MAPLE THE FATHER OF THE PRINCESS OF HOEN MAY MAPLE AND LAST YEARS HOEN LEAGUE WINNER MAX MAPLE. LET'S GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLOSE!" I start clapping to get everyone else to as well even if mine was sarcastic.

Raven: "MR. MAPLE GO AND GET READY FOR BATTLE AND THE REST OF YOU GET UP INTO THE STANDS THE BATTLE BEGINS IN 10 MINUTES DON'T BE LATE!" I announce.

5 minutes later I'm sitting on the edge of the alter looking down at the battle field knowing that once the battle starts there's no going back.

Raven: 'It's time to show the world what Ash Ketchum can really do. I've got to start off with the nice guy act first and earn their parents trust then I'll strike.' I sit there thinking to myself as I watch the crowd flood in the stands.

Raven: 'I have my brothers and sisters right here with me and no one and I mean no one is going to stop me from see this through.' I think trying to get pumped up.

As I watch the last few people take their seats I see the ref on the field.

Ref: "THIS WILL BE A 1 vs.1 BATTLE NO SUBSITUTION ALOUD. NOW IN THE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE EX-PETALBURG GYM LEADER NORMAN MAPLE!" The ref announces.

The crowd cheers for him and I for once in my new life have a smirk on my face.

Ref: "AND IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE THE INSPERATION OF EVERY CHAMPION. I GIVE YOU RAVEN KNIGHT!" He calls.

I jump off the alter and hop ledge to ledge and finally jump down to the field with my hat down and an evil smirk on my face.

The entire stadium detonates in cheers. Not even a roar from Ozone herself could match.

Raven: 'Man oh man does it feel good to be back here on this field.' I say to myself.

Norman "It's an honor to battle you Mr. Knight" Norman says with a bow.

Raven: "Please Norman call me Raven." I inform.

Norman: "So polite now I see why my daughter has taken such an interest in you." He state with a smile.

Raven: "I'm sure your daughter is a very sweet girl but I'm afraid that I'm taken." I say calmly.

Norman: "Oh that's fine I think she just wants you to meet her and her friends." he laughs.

Raven: "Maybe tomorrow I'll try and find them." I ask.

Norman: "But aren't you super busy?" he responds.

Raven: "Oh I'm definitely busy but want kind of man would I be to not answer a friendly request?" I answer with a fake smile.

Norman: "Thanks that means that I don't have to listen to her yell at me." he sighs in relief.

Raven: "Don't worry about it, now are you ready for battle?" I ask with a feral grin.

Norman: "Your dam right I'm ready." He answers.

Ref: "Trainers show your pokemon." The ref calls.

Norman: "Let's see what you've got, go Persian." Norman shouts.

Raven: "It's time my brother LET'S CAUSE A BLOOD BATH go Forest" I call.

Persion: "wreor." His pokemon shout it was sad.

Forest: "TIILLE (spits out his twig)!" my pokemon state their power.

Ref: "BATTLE BEGIN." The ref flags.

Norman: "Persian slash." Norman calls.

 **(Persian runs straight at Forest with glowing claws and slashes him across the face leaving a three way gash under his eye.)**

Norman: "Yes direct hit." He grins.

I turn my head around behind me and right in the first row was May, Max, and Caroline. I give May a smile and it apparently made her shiver.

Raven: "You know Norman where I come for the predator alwayswaits for when its prey is weakest before the kill." I tell him.

Norman: "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

Raven: "My opponents are my families prey." I tell him smiling to show off my canines.

Norman: "My families?" he asks scared shitless.

 **(And just like him everyone gasps at the sight of Forests feral grin while his face is dripping blood onto the ground)**

Norman: "But…but how? It didn't even flinch" Norman yells shocked

Raven: "You see Norman Forest here has been through some of the most deadly training in the world. I mean for Mew's sake he literally meditates on a rock surrounded by magma every day for 5 hours straight." I smile with pride.

Norman: "That's incredible!" He shouts in shock

Forest turns his head to me.

Forest: " _Ok Ash what's the catch this time?"_ Forest asks me.

Raven: "Let's show Norman why were feared." I say with a predatory smile.

Forest: " _Scep Tile/ with pleasure."_ He smiles.

Raven: "Agility, Extreme Speed, and Double Team." I state.

 **(Forest vanishes in within a millisecond and reappears with over 30 other's still running around Persian so fast that from sky cam it's like a green ring spinning around Persian.)**

Norman: "Persian can you make any of them out?" Norman stutters.

 **Stands:**

 **Sarah POV:**

Max: "Holy Mew that thing is fast!" The boy shouts.

Sarah: "That's nothing you should see this little guy when he's in a serious battle." I say while brushing Pi.

Pi: "Pika/ _This is the life."_ He coos.

Dawn: "So how fast is his Sceptile?" she asks.

Sarah: "Mark?" I ask.

Mark: "Well let's see." He says pulling out a speedometer.

Mark: "Holy hell he's moving at 100mph!" He shouts.

Gang: "SAY WHAT NOW!" They yell.

Pi: _"Seriously he's still as slow as a Slowpoke."_ He wines.

Sarah: "You're right Pi he is still slow." I sigh.

Brock: "What do you mean?" he asks.

Sarah: "Forest is the 10th fastest pokemon in our family." I smile.

Gladion: "Then who's first?" he asks.

Sarah: "Why he's right here." I smirk rubbing Pi's head.

Max: "How fast is he?" the boy asks enthusiastically."

Pi: _"I break the sound barrier."_ He shrugs.

Sarah: "He says… he can break the sound barrier." Gulp.

Group: "WOW!" They shout.

 **Battle Field:**

 **Raven:**

Raven: "Forest close in." I call.

 **(Forest starts to close the ring.)**

Raven: "Now Leaf Blade." I say giving the final strike.

Norman: "Persian you have to get out!" He cries out desperately.

 **(The ring grows out green blades and spin like a buzz saw slicing away at the poor Persian. This goes for 30 seconds until the ring vanishes and Forest appears standing next to Raven, while Norman's Persian is laying on the ground unconcise covered in thousands of cuts some even lightly bleeding.)**

Ref: "RAVEN KNIGHT IS THE WINNER!" The ref screams.

5 minutes later I'm just walking out of the locker room when a white blur slams into me knocking me and itself into the mud.

Ash: "God Sarah you tackle like an 18 wheeler." I shout in pain and shock.

Sarah: "That was epic Ashy you turned him into minced meat." She says bouncing on my gut.

Raven: "Well you know it's just…" I say before I'm stopped by her lips crashing into mine.

I wished we could have stayed like that but I guess all good things must come to an end.

Mark: "(cough) Ash?" I hear Mark say.

Me and Sarah break for air and she looks at him with vengeance but does not get off me. She does like to use me as a pillow.

Raven: "What Mark?" I ask him.

Mark: "Your old friends just got done talking to Norman." he tells me.

Raven: "Hah; how'd they take seeing him get eradicated?" I ask.

Mark: "Max was quite mad, Brock and Gary were thinking pretty hard about something, and the girls especially May were all still drooling from seeing your face." He laughs.

Raven: "Well Sarah and I are heading back to the hotel to get some sleep and tomorrow morning at 7 you are to bring all of them to our hotel battle fields." I state.

Mark: "Sure; sure I'll get right on that Ashy." He says being a smart ass before running off.

Raven: "Sarah remind me again why I can't crack his skull?" I ask her.

Sarah: "Oh honey don't worry about him we got to get to the hotel it's time for me to give you you're reward." She whispers in my ear seductively.

Raven: "Oh I'm down for that." I say as I drag her with me.

Sarah: "Ash…Ash… sigh…why'd I open my big mouth?" Sarah asks herself.

Raven: "You know I could make a very naughty joke right now." I say while entering the hotel with a full lobby.

And over the noise from the lobby I hear.

Sarah: "DON'T YOU FUCK'N DARE KNIGHT!" Sarah screams.

'oh how I love my life' I think to myself.


	8. Happy Birthday Lillie and Leaf

**WARNING! To those who can't handle triggers I warn you now there is one in this chapter and there is a 98.5% chance that there will not be another just to let you know, there is a heads up when the reader gets to that point if you wish to read it go ahead but to those who can't scroll down past it until the long line of O's. Thank you for your time.**

 **5:00am Sunday**

 **Grand Hall Hotel**

 **POV: Raven**

I was having such a pleasing dream until.

Murkrow: "KROW, MURKROW, KROW, MURKR-AAAAHHHH!" the bastard caws before until my alarm fried its ass.

I get up since there's no point going back to sleep, I've got stuff to do anyway.

Raven: "Well we should get to work we got a big day to get ready for." I say to my bro.

He just raises his head and rubs his eyes.

Raven/Pi: YYAAWWNN

I went off to do the morning routine and coming out I looked to the bed and I smiled at the sight of Sarah curled up hugging her mew plushy.

Raven: "She'll be out for a while we did have a fun night heheh." I snicker.

Raven: "I'll just leave a message on her watch." I think out loud while grabbing said watch off the dresser.

After that I lean over and kiss her and then I grab everyone and head down stairs to the lobby. When I arrive I see Nurse Joy dozing off at the counter. So I sneak up to her and poke her nose.

Joy: "Oh Mr. Knight you're up quite early this fine morning." She says surprised.

I had to try really hard to hold back a laugh.

Raven: "Morning Mrs. Slate." I say tipping my hat.

Joy: "Wait how'd you know I'm married to Brock?" she questions.

Raven: "Well I got three ways of knowing, first is your name tag says ' _Nurse Joy Slate'_ , second you have a wedding ring on that just scream's Pewter City gym." I say smiling.

Said ring itself was made out of Obsidian, but was shaped like Onix. The Onix ring had emerald eyes, melted ruby between each bolder, and the center piece was the Onix holding a diamond in its mouth.

Joy: "What about the third?" she asks blushing.

I slide right behind her hugging her from behind.

Raven: "I know everything my friends are up to." I whisper in her ear.

I can almost literally see the gears turning in her head.

Joy: "How do you know Bro… wait ASH; Ash Knight Ketchum?" she asks shocked.

I let go but spin her around to face me.

Raven: "ding, ding, 100 points to Mrs. Slate." I smile.

I notice she hasn't mixed her hair yet so I spin her back around.

Joy: "Brock was right after all." She gasps while I'm taking off her hat.

Raven: "What?" I ask.

I start fixing her bed head and man it's a mess.

Joy: "Last night before bed he was on the balcony looking into the night sky and I could just tell he was thinking hard so I asked what he was thinking about and he said and I quote _"it's about Mr. Knight he reminds me of Ash but that couldn't be possible right?"_. She says smiling.

And finally the hair tie, and there we have are first pony tailed Joy.

Raven: "Well sis looks like you got something to tell him tonight." I laugh.

I turn her around again to face me.

Joy: "Oh thanks I forgot about that, so what are you up too?" she asks.

Deciding if she should wear the hat or not.

Raven: "It's Lillie and Leaf's birthday today and unbeknownst to them I'm going to put it all together and you're welcome to come." I explain.

Joy: I think I'll take you up on that offer thank you." She smiles.

I simply smile and take out a Mossy Oak camo hat with an rebel flag stitched to the front and place it on her head.

Raven: "Well I've got to get going, see you around sis." I call walking out.

Before I head out the door I have arms wrapping around me.

Joy: "See you later Raven." She giggles.

I spin and hug her and then we both get going with the day.

 **8:00am**

 **Grand Hall Hotel**

 **POV: Mark**

I was just getting into a good dream when the sun shined through the shades waking me.

Mark: 'YAWN'

I do my routine and look out the window to see Raven's Pigiot a.k.a. Liberty and his Talonflame a.k.a. Justice fly by.

Mark: "Well it seems Raven has already begun preparations." I think aloud.

Mark: "Well better go get the gang." I say walking out of my room.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

Once the door opens I'm greeted by a wide awake little blonde smiling at me.

Mark: "Why good morning Bonnie you're up early." I say with a bow.

Bonnie: "Morning Mark, yes I'm up earlier than normal, but it's two of my big sisters birthday." She laughs.

She lets me in and we both sit on the couch talking.

Mark: "I know and speaking of which did Lille and Leaf get to bed early?" I ask.

Bonnie: "Umm yeah they did, but Mark how'd you know it was their birthday today we never told you, Sarah, Raven, or even Pi?" she asks with the what are you hiding look.

Dam I just dug my own grave.

Mark: "Well; umm… you see… uh…" I stumble, SHIT.

Bonnie: "Just messing with you." She smiles.

Mark: "Wait what?" I ask confused.

Bonnie: "I knew Raven was Ash the moment Dawn started crying in front of him." She smirks.

Mark: "How?" I simple ask.

Bonnie: "When he was traveling with us in Kalos I remember him saying that he had to part ways with a sister of his and that every time he calls her she cries, if I remember correctly it was because her mother passed in a crash, Dalila adopted her, and Ash stayed by her side constantly until she became stable, but even then she still cried when he left for Unova and Kalos, so in theory her seeing Raven's face up close she would have been able to see any resemblances to Ash, if she cried it was Ash, if she didn't then it wasn't Ash. " She slyly grins.

I could do nothing more than have my jaw drop to the bottom floor of hell.

Mark: "Smart girl, I think you and Sarah will get along quite well." I smile.

We sat a chatted about little things for a while before I had to go.

Mark: "Well I'd better go help Ash." I say getting up.

Bonnie: "Yeah and I got to get everyone up and ready." She smiles.

Mark: "Noon?" I ask.

Bonnie: "Noon." She answers.

BOOM

Mark: "Aww shit not again." I sigh running off down the stairs.

Dam it Raven you better not have just blown something up

 **11:30am**

 **Lobby**

 **POV: Sarah**

After being awoken from my sleep by my watch, reading Raven's message, getting ready, and having a little blonde drag me down stairs, I finally got sat down for breakfast with everyone. We all talked for a while until.

May: "So tell us how a pretty girl like you fell for a guy like Raven?" she asked which also got the guys attention.

Gulp.

Sarah: "Umm… well I don't think…" I stutter.

Dalila: "Oh; just tell them, besides I like hearing it makes me remember just how proud of him I am." She says stopping my escape.

Curse you woman.

Sarah: "Fine, fine, let's see it was about 4 years ago…" I start.

 **TRIGGER WARNING IF YOU'VE HAD A HORRIFIC EXPERIENCE IN LIFE SKIP TO THE LONG LINE OF O's.**

 **It was pouring out side that night and I was really lost.**

 **Sarah: "Damit I hate the rain." I groan.**

 **Sarah: "Let's see if I remember correctly if I go straight through the park I should be home in an hour or so." I mumble.**

 **So I went straight through the park only to find it would be a day I would never forget.**

 **Sarah: "Huh, who's there?" I question the darkness.**

 **I knew someone was watching me I could just feel it but before I could run a hand covered my mouth.**

 **Sarah: "Mmmmm…mmmm…" I try to scream.**

 **Through my now teary eyes I see a buff man licking his lips holding a knife.**

 **Man: "Well looks like I caught a nice one tonight." He says.**

 **Right then I smashed my head into his face causing him to let go and I ran for it.**

 **Sarah: "I just got to get over Twist Tree Hill and I'm good." I think.**

 **I was almost there until.**

 **BANG**

 **Sarah: "AAAAAHHHH!" I scream in pain.**

 **I fell over under the twisted tree clutching my now rapidly bleeding leg.**

 **Man: "Thought you'd get away from me huh?" he grins.**

 **As he got closer I could only think of screaming.**

 **Sarah: "HELP!" I scream.**

 **SMACK**

 **That smack knocked me back to the ground but I realized he smacked me with the knife causing my cheek to bleed.**

 **Man: "Shut up bitch, no one's coming to help, so be a good girl and just give up." He glares.**

 **I thought of everything but nothing would work, I was at his mercy now.**

 **Sarah: "I can't believe I'm about to be…" I think.**

 **He cut the left and right strap on my tank, and began to reach forward. So I just closed my eyes waiting for the torture.**

 **Man: "This is going to be fun." He says.**

 **I waited and waited but nothing, so I opened my eyes and what I saw didn't just relieve me but also terrified me. Right in front of my eyes was a black silloette of a giant pokemon holding the man in its mouth.**

 **Sarah: "What the fuck?" I ask after seeing the beast.**

 **I could have sworn the monster winked at me.**

 **Male Voice: "Inferno, end it." I hear from above me.**

 **I looked up to find the voice but I couldn't see anything.**

 **SNAP**

 **When I heard that and felt hot liquid hit my face I slowly turned my head to see the man's body bit in half, I started to hyberventalate, but what made me lose it was the monster. Blood dripping from its claws and mouth, the demonic smile it had, and that was all I could take.**

 **Sarah: "AAAAAhhhh" I scream until everything goes black.**

 **I don't know what happened during the time I was out.**

 **Sarah: "Mmm… uh, what happened?" I ask.**

 **I had awoken to being inside someone's house in what I could only guess to be a boys room.**

 **Male Voice: "Well you got chased through the park, shot in the thigh, almost got cough, and then ended up passing out from shock and blood loss." A man says looking through the cabinets.**

 **When I whipped my head to him I saw a tall topless teen boy with a nice six pack, well defined chest muscles, rock solid arms, a cute smile, delicious chocolate brown eyes, a scar on his cheek, and he had a Riolu on his head.**

 **Sarah: "Who... who are you?" I question trying to sound brave and not blush.**

 **Raven: "Raven, Raven Knight brother to the beast that killed that bastard, your savior, the best bounty hunter on this reign, and a pretty go singer if I do say so myself." He answers bowing.**

 **Right then I was no longer scared, instead I was curious.**

 **Sarah: "Umm… I'm Sarah Wolf it's nice to meet you and thank you by the way, but if I may ask you didn't you know mess with me did you?" I ask glaring.**

 **Right then he slipped of the dresser he was leaning on and fell to the floor, it was pretty funny.**

 **Raven: "That's going to leave a mark and are you kidding me you may be in my house but I live with my aunt and besides she taught me all about women when I was 10, the only messing I did was getting my hands and clothes all bloody taking that bullet out of you, you having on a skirt made it easier." He says getting off the floor smiling.**

 **Just then I had a flash back to earlier that night.**

 **Sarah: "Huh..." I say taking a look at my leg.**

 **Looking at my leg I saw it was wrapped up.**

 **Raven: "You can thank Riley for the fast recovery." He says sitting in a chair.**

 **I just looked at him and to him I probably looked nuts.**

 **Raven: "Well you should get some rest I'll be down stairs, if you need anything just wake the yellow fur ball on the pillow behind you and he'll come jolt me awake, sleep tight." He says before shutting the door.**

 **I look over and see a Pikachu curled up on the pillow next to mine. It had been a hellish night so I thought I'd get some rest, ha fat chance of that happening.**

 **Sarah: "Mmm…mmm… AAHH!" I scream as I awake.**

 **Pi: "Pika pika?" I hear from next to me.**

 **I grabbed that little mouse and hugged him for dear life.**

 **Sarah: "I'm…sniff… fine." I whimper.**

 **I heard thumping coming up the stairs.**

 **Raven: "What happen, Sarah you ok?" he asks after barging in.**

 **He sat next to me on the bed and held me.**

 **Sarah: "Nightmere… you… didn't… show up when…" I cry.**

 **I knew right then it would be a long time before I became stable.**

 **Raven: "Ssshhh, it was just a dream you're safe and I'm not going anywhere." He gently sways.**

 **I felt safe in his arms I don't know why but it just felt right.**

 **Sarah: "Raven do you think you could stay with me tonight, please?" I ask as I try to stop crying.**

 **I was happy when he said yes but what he said after gave me Butterfree's, Beautyfly's, and Vivillion's all at once.**

 **Raven: "I'll stay with you tonight and for as long as you need." He says.**

 **Sarah: "Thank you." I smile.**

 **We laid down me holding him like a life line and he gently rubbed my back till my tears became sniffs.**

 **Sarah: "Goodnight Raven." I smile.**

 **Raven: "Goodnight Sarah." He smiles.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO / FLASH BACK OVER / OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sarah: "And ever since then Raven's been at my side when I needed literally anything, he even gave me this girl." I say grabbing a Luxury ball from my necklace.

Incinerate: "Good morning mistress and company." My black and yellow Typhlosion says bowing.

Paul and Brock's eyes were wide while the girls just gushed over Freya's pretty fur.

Serena: "Wow, you are so lucky." She squeals.

Drew: "Whatever he's no hero." The grass ass snorts.

Paul: "I'm not one for this mushy stuff but even I'm impressed, also turf top we all saw what his Charizard did to you so imagine what he himself would do.

Sarah: "Actually Paul the Charizard that struck Drew was the very same monster that snapped that man in half and your right Raven can do worse, I've seen it for myself." I chuckled.

Gulp

Dawn: "What happened?" she asks.

Sarah: "Not now, but I will say if the court hadn't let him go he'd be in for life." I smile cutely.

Gulp

Sarah: "Anyway enough about that we've got a party to get ready for." I shout.

Everyone: "YAH!" we cheer.

 **12:00pm**

 **Petalburg Woods**

 **POV: Raven**

Everything is almost ready for the party just got a few more things to do.

Raven: "Alright that should just about do it everyone." I call to all my pokemon.

Mark: "Yeah this is going to be good, let's just hope Sarah doesn't get jealous." He snickers.

He's right this is a bit more than I usually do.

Raven: "Whatever just go get them already why'll I finish up." I say sighing.

Mark: "Fine all of you make sure he doesn't blow anything up." He calls to his team.

Face palm

Pi: _"You really are doing a lot for these two for someone they just met yesterday."_ My brother grins.

Mystic: _"But my aunties know daddies idunta... idinti... umm, daddy?"_ my baby Eevee asks.

Raven: "Identity sweet heart." I laugh.

Mystic: _"Yeah that one, they know but everyone else doesn't."_ she points out.

Pi: _"Meh, point still stands."_ He shrugs.

Raven: "Come on you two we got a little more to do." I laugh walking off.

 **7:00pm**

 **Petalburg Woods**

 **POV: Sarah**

We all were walking through the woods to get to are destination after picking up Joy once she got off.

Max: "Are we almost there Sarah we've been walking for hours?" the smart one asks.

May: "Quiet Max don't be rude." May bops him over the head.

Sarah: "It's fine May and Max we're here." I laugh.

We walk through the brush and into a big opening filled with lilies, and grass types everywhere.

Lillie: "This place is beautiful, but I thought we were going to a place Raven knew?" she questions.

Sarah: "This is the place he knows, and it happens to be the same place he took me on our first date." I smile.

Leaf: "That's sweet, but um, where's Raven." She asks.

Just then my babes Lucario Riley appears.

Sarah: "I think he is our chaperone." I giggle pointing to Riley.

Brock: "A Lucario in a tux, now that's extravagant." He says shocked.

Sarah: "I'll translate." I grin.

Riley: _"Good evening Lillie, Leaf, and company Master Knight has been waiting for you please follow me."_ He says bowing.

We all follow Riley, I'm going to ask Raven later tonight how he got him in a tux.

Riley: _"We have arrived, everyone please enjoy the party."_ He bows and walks off.

We walk through the short tunnel and end up in a cove filled with all of our pokemon, a big patch of lilies, a giant waterfall falling into a crystal clean pond, a giant limestone slab.

Everyone: "Wow this place is amazing." We say shocked.

I look down after feeling a tug to see Mystic holding a note in her mouth.

Sarah: "Why thank you sweet heart." I smile picking her up and setting her on my head.

Dawn: "Um, where's Raven?" she asks.

Sarah: "He should be here right about…now." I say reading his note when the sky just turned dark.

Light up in the rocks come on but to a dim only bright enough for you to see the slab.

… **Jason Aldean…**

… **Lights Come On…**

 **You're a crack-of-dawn, Monday-morning, coffee strong**

 **Poured everything you got into a paycheck Friday night**

 **You're a Powerstroke diesel, backhoe-riding king of beers, 18-wheeler**

 **Driving, living life in between the lines**

 **Of clocking in and quitting time**

 **But then the six-string circus comes to town**

 **We hang them speakers over the crowd**

 **When the lights come on, everybody's screaming**

 **Lighters in the sky, yeah, everybody's singing**

 **Every word to every song to the girl they're takin' home tonight**

 **When the lights come on, everybody's feeling**

 **A hallelujah high from the floor to the ceiling**

 **Yeah, the drink that we're drinking, the smoke that we're smoking**

 **The party we throwin's going all night long**

 **When the lights come on**

 **When the lights come on**

 **You're a little shy thing with a wild side**

 **On a night like this, you just can't hide**

 **'Cause it's time to live it up**

 **So come on and raise your cup**

 **If we're talkin' 'bout memories, yeah, we're gonna make 'em**

 **Talkin' 'bout rules, you know we're gonna break 'em**

 **When the lights come on, everybody's screaming**

 **Lighters in the sky, yeah, everybody's singing**

 **Every word to every song to the girl they're takin' home tonight**

 **When the lights come on, everybody's feeling**

 **A hallelujah high from the floor to the ceiling**

 **Yeah, the drink that we're drinking, the smoke that we're smoking**

 **The party we throwin's going all night long**

 **When the lights come on**

 **When the lights come on**

 **Yeah, we all the same 'cause we thinkin' the same thing**

 **We on the same page 'cause we sippin' the same drink**

 **Here's a little something to thank y'all for showing up**

 **Aldean and the boys about to blow it up, haha**

 **When the lights come on, everybody's screaming**

 **Lighters in the sky, yeah, everybody's singing**

 **Every word to every song to the girl they're takin' home tonight**

 **When the lights come on, everybody's feeling**

 **A hallelujah high from the floor to the ceiling**

 **Yeah, the drink that we're drinking, the smoke that we're smoking**

 **The party we throwin's going all night long**

 **When the lights come on**

 **When the lights come on**

 **Your boy's blowing it up**

 **It's going all night long**

 **When the lights come on**

Raven: "Happy birthday Lillie and Leaf are you two ready for the best birthday ever?" he smiles.

Lillie/Leaf: "HELL YEAH!" the two yell.

Raven: "Good then let's begin." He smiles

The party was a blast, we played games like hide and seek only the adult version so Max had to stay with Brock and Joy, we had all kinds of food all which was home made by Raven himself, we all went swimming Raven decided to play a naughty game of his own when the boys went to go collect more firewood, he swam silently around all the resting girls except Delilah and Bonnie who were with me on a rock beside the falls watching him slither through the water untying their bikini's and stealing them. I was wondering why he brought so many shirts of his, most girls would get mad, not me I know him and this is his way of getting back at them for all the times they got him. When the girls finally noticed they were in a frenzy trying to find there bikini's only to have to dive back in when Raven came out from around the corner, he saw their blushes as they tried to act natural only for him to walk closer and sit at the edge and say "you know girls if you wanted to have a nude beauty contest you could have just asked cause I would have been happy to be the judge" by now Bonnie and I were dying while Delilah hadn't broke yet. Their faces just got redder and to make it worse Raven had Jaws surface which caused the girls to jump onto Raven. Bonnie and I jumped when we heard Delilah laughing so hard that she rolled off the rock into the water. The girls got off him but the smile on his face was just to cheesy which made Misty scream "you've had your fun now stop staring and give us our bikini's" Raven just smiles passing out his white T-shirts, with a sigh the girls put them on and they are long enough on them that it goes to their knees. Good thing to since the boys just came back. They were just staring at one another until the smell of cake got all our attention, after words we all sat and talked.

Raven: "So you two did I do good?" he asks.

Lille: "You did better than good." She smiles.

Leaf: "You did astronomical!" she jumps.

Both girls run up to him and hug him at the same time, but to my amusement they both gave kiss on the cheek.

Raven: "Ah thanks girls I'm happy I could make your day, but it's getting late so I'm going to need to finish this up, and then tomorrow after the first round matches I'll take you to the fair." He smiles.

Lillie/Leaf: "EEEEEHHHH" they squeal.

Raven walks back onto the make shift stage.

Raven: "Now to finish this off I played Lillie's favorite song at the beginning and to close I'll play Leaf's." he laughs.

… **Jason Aldean…**

… **When The Lights Go Out…**

 **I gotta get to you baby, I gotta get to you now**

 **Without you I'm going crazy, without you girl I'm going wild**

 **The only thing that I wanna do is fall into you**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

 **I wanna hear that want you sound**

 **On your lips when I lay you down (down down down)**

 **I wanna love you 'til there's nothing left**

 **All night until the sky turns red**

 **Do everything that we ain't done yet**

 **But we been thinkin' about**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

 **A day can feel like forever, baby when you're not around**

 **Yeah, when we ain't together, you're all I dream about**

 **I'm turning corners I'm driving, over to your house**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

 **I wanna hear that want you sound**

 **On your lips when I lay you down (down down down)**

 **I wanna love you 'til there's nothing left**

 **All night until the sky turns red**

 **Do everything that we ain't done yet**

 **But we been thinkin' about**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

 **The only thing that I wanna do, is fall into you**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

 **Baby when the lights go out**

 **I wanna hear that want you sound**

 **On your lips when I lay you down (down down down)**

 **I wanna love you 'til there's nothing left**

 **All night until the sky turns red**

 **Do everything that we ain't done yet**

 **But we been thinkin' about**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

 **Baby, when the lights go out**

Everyone: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLIE AND LEAF" we yell.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm very sorry if this triggers anyone, this is not ment to trigger people only to just show backstory for Sarah. Also I'm sorry that my stories aren't posting chapters faster I'm going to be making about 3-5 chapters at a time, so please bear with me.**

 **DRAGONPROTECTOR5-1-5-0**


End file.
